Cabaret Dreams
by cottoncandystreets
Summary: Draco Malfoy matured greatly, going from a bully at Hogwarts to a successful Healer at St. Mungo's. One day, Draco's well needed day off, Draco is led to a London cabaret where he meets a raven-haired beauty who automatically piqued his interests.


A/N: Hi Cottons! (Isn't that cute, you readers are my little cottonballs because I love you all for putting up with my stories.)

This is a new story I wrote, inspired by Lana Del Rey's "Carmen" and "Body Electric."

I will still be working on Secret Riddle, not to worry.

This is a post-Hogwarts fic, focusing on RL rather than wizards and magic.

**Important: All ideas besides anything cabaret related belongs to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling... meaning that Draco Malfoy is sadly not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in a small yet beautifully decorated London flat, Draco Malfoy buttoned up his white shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it even more. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and smirked, he looked pretty damn good. Ever since Hogwarts ended, Draco decided to join the Ministry of Magic. He hunkered down during his seventh year, took the .T.S and received "Exceeds Expectations" in all of his subjects besides astrology. Draco was excellent at his job, automatically securing a full-time position at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Through studying and endless hours of practicing, Draco might get a promotion – Head Healer.

After a rather bloody match between the Fitchburg Finches and the Chudley Cannons, Draco was knee-high in broken noses, ankles, wrists, ribs, and fingers earlier this morning. But for now, Draco finally has the rest of the day off. He wouldn't think of work, broken bones, old and nagging nurses, white sheets and the smell of cleanliness. He'd be thinking of Firewhiskey, beer nuts, quidditch, and women. Lots and lots and _lots_ of women. He'd target a lady, woo her with his Malfoy charms, and whisk her off to his flat. He owled Blaise and asked for a night out and his best friend of seven years agreed. Blaise contacted the rest of the gang; Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey. Where the four former Slytherin's are headed out, Draco is unsure of.

A knock resonated through Draco's flat and he raised an eyebrow in question, glancing at his watch. Blaise was early, half an hour early. "Blaise is never early." Draco muttered to himself, walking to the door. He opened it, revealing Blaise and Theo, both wearing slacks and a button-up.

Blaise still looked the same – dark chocolate skin, toned body, tall height, brown brooding eyes, aristocratic nose, and sharp jawline. He threw Draco a smirk and clapped him on the back, "Welcome back, mate."

Draco let his two friends inside while he got a good look at Theo. Theo grew taller, more built rather than his lanky body frame back at Hogwarts. He still had the unruly mass of brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes that mimicked liquid gold, and charm women couldn't seem to get enough of. He threw Draco a million galleon smile and commented, "Nice digs, Malfoy. I take it Narcissa decorated a bit."

Draco winced, "My mother did not decorate my apartment."

"It's okay mate," Theo added, taking a seat in Draco's leather loveseat, "My mum gave me a couch."

Blaise clapped his hands, standing near the door still, "No time to waste, men. We are in for a pleasant surprise, hosted by yours truly."

Theo chuckled, getting back on his feet, "Blaise, I'm always scared when you plan things. They never follow through."

"Yes, they do!" Blaise cried out adamantly, sneering at Theo.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends, grabbing a black jacket and pocketing his keys before opening the door, "Blaise, remember that time when you tried to plan Adrian's 17th?"

"The whole school knew because of Tracey Davis and Astoria Greengrass, not because of me." Blaise interjected, keeping pace with the platinum-haired man.

Theo lazily followed behind, hands in his black slacks, "Telling those two a secret is equivalent to announcing a secret to the whole wizarding population."

The three men walked down the streets of London. It was a nice night, a slight breeze in the October air. Blaise led the way, quipping up once in a while to let his two friends know where to walk. Ten minutes passed by and Blaise stopped suddenly in front of a run-down apartment building. It was three stories high, made of bricks, and had flashing colorful lights that emanated from the broken windows. A catchy beat could be heard from outside and Blaise stepped forward, rapping the mahogany door seven times.

"Password?" a voice asked from behind the door.

"_Caberet_." Blaise replied in a hushed tone.

The door opened revealing Adrian Pucey who grinned devilishly at his long lost friends. Adrian Pucey hasn't changed either; he was still Slytherin's bad boy… besides Draco of course. His jet black hair and royal blue eyes made a stark difference against his alabaster skin. He kept toned thanks to Quidditch; Adrian was chaser for the Appleby Arrows. A damn good one at that, Draco remembered. Adrian scored the final goal against Puddlemere United and lead the Arrows to the Quidditch Cup semifinals. They would soon be versing The Chudley Cannons in a couple weeks.

Adrian's eyes flicked over to Draco and his grin widened, "Malfoy, you're going to love what's behind these doors."

Draco felt a feeling of suspicion rise in his stomach but was dragged by Theo and Blaise who were _clearly_ more excited than he was. The apartment, despite its rugged exterior, was modern. Minimal decor was a theme throughout and Draco could see that it was very popular. He noticed that it was mostly men, some his age and some older. They all dressed to impress in suits and expensive dress shirts. Their wrists were embellished with gold watches and their fingers adorned rings worthy of display in a museum. Draping over various men were women. Not ordinary women but beautiful women. The women made cabaret costumes look… classy. They were all sporting similar costumes and high heels, their hair done and make-up flawless. They crooned in the men's ears, dragging them into private rooms, toasting glasses of champagne or lustrously kissing their guest.

Draco was led to a closed off room, a stage before them. Adrian wiggled his eyebrows at Draco, taking a seat. Draco, Blaise and Theo followed suit. Two blonde women came over and held out a tray of tumblers. Draco took one and sniffed its contents before saying, "Firewhiskey."

"Damn strong too." Theo grimaced after tossing a shot.

Draco did the same and turned towards Adrian, "Pucey, where exactly are we?"

Adrian smirked, making himself more comfortable in his seat, "We're at a gentleman's paradise, Malfoy. Sit back and enjoy the show."

At his words, the lights dimmed low and a spotlight casted on the stage. The curtains opened, revealing four women; one blond, one redheaded, one raven, and lastly, a brunette. They had their backs to the four Slytherin men, all dressed in similar cabaret outfits – black garters, Mary Jane heels, feathered skirts, tight corsets, and feathered hats. The women were clearly all beautiful but the raven caught Draco's eyes. Her naughty smirk, rosy cheeks, pale skin that matched his own, slender legs, narrow waist, ample chest, and graceful face were all the traits Draco lusted after. Her eyes were stormy gray and her lips blood red. She grabbed the microphone and winked at the four men sitting before them. Her sultry voice purred, "Four special guests tonight, let's give them a _show_."

Blaise and Theo whooped and hollered while Adrian sat forward with interest, a fresh drink in his hand. Draco stayed silent, his eyes never leaving the raven beauty. He was going to have a very nice night, thanks to Blaise.


End file.
